


lesson learned

by thunderylee



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Canon Universe, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Multi, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Zack is very protective of his band.





	lesson learned

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

One of these days, they would get it. He doesn’t know how much longer it will take, but it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy explaining it to them over and over again.

No matter what, they’re _his_. They belong to _him_. And he’s starting to think that they enjoy it.

They’re good kids, interact with the public well, follow orders, stay out of trouble. It’s hard for Zack to find something to punish them for, and he actually went awhile without doing anything until Brendon approached him in the hallway and screamed in his face about something completely random.

Brendon’s the biggest slut of them all. His eyes light up when Zack gets angry, grabs him by the arm and throws him against the wall. It’s not as fun with him because he doesn’t struggle very much, and Zack likes a challenge.

Ryan doesn’t like to hurt anyone, so he’s the one that Zack picks to hurt Brendon. Ryan will take whatever he’s given without crying or giving any lip, but he doesn’t want to cooperate when he’s asked to whip his friend. Even when Brendon flips over and wiggles his ass invitingly, Ryan hesitates and whips himself instead.

Jon’s the straight one. Everybody says so. Zack can see the battle in his head, the shame on his face as Brendon sucks him off, those pretty brown eyes looking up at him while his cock slips in and out of those full lips. There’s not much Jon can do about it with his wrists tied to the bedpost, though.

Spencer’s job is pretty much to comfort Ryan. Zack likes Spencer, spares him from the torture, but only because Spencer can make Ryan do anything. It’s the power of their friendship or maybe a mindfuck that has Ryan’s nails in Brendon’s back, puncturing the skin and licking up every thin red line while Spencer kneels behind him, whispering in his ear.

Zack folds his arms proudly from the front of the room, right next to the door that’s cracked open enough for anyone to walk by and see the other four but not him.

Jon comes first, red-faced and breathless. His eyes are closed because he can’t look at the man between his legs, who grins widely and pushes Jon’s thighs apart to lick around his hole. It’s not Jon’s first time despite being the straight one and Brendon knows to wait until Jon asks for it, which he usually does after a few minutes of Brendon’s talented tongue.

Spencer has Ryan’s hands on Brendon’s hips, digging into the flesh next to the other marks Ryan’s given him in the past. Zack wonders what they’re going to do when Brendon’s entire hip is blue, but he figures by that time the earlier bruises will have healed and they can start over.

“Both of you,” Zack orders, and Ryan frowns because he knows what he means.

Spencer’s arms are around him, whispering some more and touching his best friend a little too intimately for Zack’s taste. He’s about to reprimand them but then Brendon’s rolling over onto his back, his tongue never leaving Jon’s ass and his knees pulled up to his chest. He’s such a good slut.

Ryan pushes in first, leaning down all the way on top of Brendon to give Spencer room. Brendon’s been punished so often that he doesn’t need anymore prep than spitting on a cock, and besides he likes the burn by the way he moans and pushes back. It’s at this point that Ryan usually starts to get into it, nipping on Brendon’s neck as he makes his little noises and scratching Brendon anywhere he can reach. Ryan’s an S whether he acknowledges it or not, getting off on the way Brendon reacts when he hurts him.

Zack makes a hand motion and Spencer gets into position, lifting Ryan up a little bit so that he can push in below him. Brendon’s scream shakes the walls, his tongue falling out of Jon as Ryan cringes and covers Brendon’s mouth.

Zack almost laughs.

Ryan doesn’t even have to move as Spencer’s doing it for him, holding Ryan by the hips as he thrusts in and out like both of their cocks belong to him. Brendon’s eyes are watering, his voice muffled by Ryan, but both of his hands are free and still grasping onto Jon’s thighs.

Jon’s squirming from the lack of stimulation, whining because he doesn’t want to admit it yet, and Ryan shuts him up by grabbing Brendon’s hand and slipping both of their middle fingers inside his mouth, then Jon. Jon cries out and pushes back against the touch, a garbled moan sounding from deep in his throat that’s almost as good as consent.

Spencer never lasts very long like this and comes first, his nose in the back of Ryan’s neck and his arms wrapped around his waist to hold him steady as he shudders and falls out. Ryan takes over and pounds into Brendon, biting a spot on his neck that his hair will certainly cover until Brendon screams again and Ryan comes.

Instead of falling to the side like Spencer did, Ryan grabs Brendon by the hair and flips him over, both of their fingers quickening inside Jon until Ryan looks at him expectantly and Jon gives a reluctant nod.

“Not good enough,” Ryan says, and Zack’s heart is bursting with pride. “Tell him what you want.”

Jon’s eyes are squeezed closed, his hands making fists in the restraint, but he whispers the words “fuck me” and Brendon does, pushing inside him like he’s been waiting all day for it, and maybe he has. It’s his reward for taking his punishment well that Zack lets him get off, inside someone even.

Spencer starts to crawl over to Zack, pausing about halfway and waiting for permission. Zack nods and unzips his pants, which is where Spencer takes over because he gives the best head in this stupid band and Zack’s about ready to be done with it.

Ryan’s behind Brendon as he fucks Jon, much like Spencer in his whisperings and sweet touches. Zack can see that they’re not all sweet, though, like the way Ryan twists Brendon’s nipples or sinks his teeth into his shoulder blade. And when Ryan’s pale hand lifts up to Brendon’s throat and squeezes, denying his air as he thrusts madly, Zack tightens his fingers in Spencer’s hair and releases down his throat. Spencer immediately runs to Ryan and kisses him, sharing Zack’s taste and loosening his grip on Brendon’s neck.

Brendon gasps, sucking in the small amount of breath he’s allowed and looking helplessly at Jon, who’s biting his lip to keep from confessing that it feels good. Zack can see it in his eyes, though, they always give him away. Jon loves it and hates himself for loving it, which Zack plays on as much as he can.

Zack snaps his fingers and Spencer lets go, returning Ryan to his choking and Brendon to his gagging. Brendon’s eyes roll back in his head as he thrusts once more and falls still, Ryan pulling him back yet again by his hair and fusing their mouths together before he relaxes his hold. Brendon gasps up Ryan’s air and collapses backwards, laying a little on Jon and a little on Spencer with Ryan hovering over him, tracing the finger marks on his neck.

Zack leaves them to it, never one to stick around for the aftercare, the kissing and fussing and consoling that seems to justify it for all four of them. He wonders why they keep going out of their way to be punished, coming to him for something that they could certainly take care of themselves without any guidance.

When Jon walks up to him one day and slaps him in the face, Zack finally figures it out. They need him as much as he needs them. They can’t do it without him because then there would be no excuse, no reason. He takes the blame for their perversion because they can’t carry it themselves.

However, that doesn’t stop him from tying Jon up again while Brendon watches with hungry eyes, Ryan fidgets with his belts, and Spencer stares off into space. Far be it for him to deny his boys what they really need: each other.


End file.
